


Rightfully Out of Place

by mikimouze16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Harry's name in Haniel, Original Character(s), Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: "I get to spend my days around the people that stole my mother way. They took her and lied to her. Telling her that she was one of them. And they tried to do the same to me." He pushed his hair back in frustration. The truth was he didn't like this world, he hated how primitive they acted. He hated how they never seemed to move forward. How close minded they seemed. But he would deal with it everyday as long as he could see her."You're changing it though," She pointed out."Yeah, instead of burning the world that tried to lie me, I decided to recreate it. Make it something beautiful." He turned to her with a smile, "A tribute to my mother."_--Haniel wasn't a wizard, just like his mother wasn't a witch. Now another of their kind has gone missing in his birth world, forcing him to return after 10 years of avoidance. Trying to find out who is behind this offense, he found his other half. Instead of burning the Earth to ashes like he wanted, he decided to steal it, and recreate it for her.For them.All of them.





	Rightfully Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries. Anyone have any pointers?

“Are you ready?” She asked him through her Cuff screen. He looked through the translucent articles separating them with an eyebrow raise. She double tapped the article, it shuddered then vanished. She pulled open a messaging app and let her fingers dance in the air, typing away at a text.

 

“You mean to spend an undetermined amount of time with the people that stole my mother away and hid her true identity from her? Then after her murder try to do the same to me?” His voice was dull and emotionless. A high pitched hum was gifted back to him. “Oh, yeah, just ecstatic.” 

 

“If I didn’t like you, I would smack that sarcasm out of your mouth,” she twisted her left wrist twice. After the rapid motion her Cuff went into standby, the screen no longer intruding in their conversation. 

 

“Oh? So you do like me,” He laughed as she punched him in the arm. He stumbled back and rubbed the spot while sticking his tongue out. 

 

“Are you children done playing?” The pilot had landed the jet with a sharp jerk. As soon as it was turned off the straps disappeared into the seat behind her. Standing, she stretched and shook her head. The blonde curls danced around her heart shaped face. She turned back to the younger agents, “Stick to the mission. Remember, take orders from no one. There will be adults who think because of their position they can make you do things. They have no authority over you,” He nodded at her in understanding. Not the first time he has gone in a mission and be treated like a child. 

 

He understood why they did it. They thought they knew best. That they knew what was really out there. But they didn’t. It had seen it time and time again, these people knew about their world and thought it applied to the rest of it. 

 

He always enjoyed putting those people in their place. 

 

He wasn’t arrogant, though his combat trainers may argue that, he just knew the truth about the world. They were taught at an early age. ‘ _ We protect the innocent. We put our necks on the line so they don’t know what’s really out there.’ _ His strategy instructor would remind him that whenever he asked why they couldn’t just reveal the truth to the masses. ‘ _ Because if they knew they would be afraid. And that fear fuels them.’  _

 

The them? 

 

The evil in the world. The demons. The underworlders. The evil doers. The supervillains. The IRS. 

 

He wasn’t too sure on the last one but the man with the eye patch at the weaponry insisted on it. 

 

Their pilot handed them their comm links, “They say magic interferes with technology, but human technology is so primitive.” Dina, after pushing her curls behind her ear, gave them each a hug and their salute. They repeated the gesture, their right and middle finger crossed with their palm flat against their heart. A sign of hope and a promise of forever. 

 

He grabbed his bag  and left the jet. He was followed by his partner, a girl with hair the color of mulberry and eyes a bright honey. His bag strap was on his left shoulder while hers crossed over chest. After the jet left, the walked to the castle in front of them. The felt the wards wash over them as they passed. 

 

“Jubilee, don’t,” He started.

 

“Weak ASS wards,” She said. She could break the hardest wards known to man with just a raised eyebrow. Jubilee was such a master at wards, that even at the age of twenty-six, she taught the rest their kin. 

 

“You always say that,” He shrugged his bag higher up his shoulder.

 

“Haniel,” She turned to him, “any ward that I don’t create, or hasn’t been created from my teachings, can’t be trusted.” 

 

He didn’t comment on that because he knew it to be true. Instead he pushed up the large doors in front of him. Their were torches lining the walls for light. Candles were randomly placed around them to illuminate where the torches didn’t reach. He opened his mouth but Jubilee beat him.

 

“I thought this earth was in the year 1993, not 1793.” He snorted but walked towards the end of the hall. He could feel the various signatures of magic in the room. There had to be at least a hundred different people in there based on what he felt. He had to dilute his senses, the vast amount of clinking, chattering and beating of hearts was started to get to him. 

 

He pushed the doors open and the chattering stopped. Everyone turned towards the pair dressed in black combat gear. He noticed several were gaping at the large sword strapped to his back. Several others were drawn to the scythe that was sticking out above Jubilee’s head. 

 

“Who are you?” It was man at the other side of the room. He had white hair and a long beard. Dresses in red robes he held a stick in his right hand. He noticed many other people were holding sticks in their hands as well. 

 

“My name is Haniel,” he started before taking a deep breath. “I was originally from this world before I was taken back to where I belonged. You people knew me by another name.”

 

“And that would be?” The older man asked eyeing the weapons on their backs. He could feel the man’s unease.

 

“Harry Potter.”  


End file.
